The Molecular Detection and Stereology Core (MDSC) provides the UAB Neuroscience community with cost- effective training and expertise in all aspects of immunohistochemistry (IHC) and in situ hybridization (ISH) procedures as applied to modern neuroscience research. For nearly ten years, the Core has focused on training technicians, undergraduate and graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, and faculty investigators in the theory and practice of IHC and ISH. This emphasis on education and hands on training facilitates the propagation of these techniques beyond the Core itself and allows integration of IHC and ISH into many of the NINDS funded laboratories at UAB. For experienced users, the Core directly assists with troubleshooting difficult antibodies, establishing advanced detection amplification techniques, such as tyramide signal amplification and Quantum Dots, and developing multi-label detection procedures. In this competitive renewal application, Dr. David Standaert has assumed the role of Principal Investigator of Core B. He is a clinician- scientist with a longstanding commitment to research and an excellent background in experimental neuroanatomy. Dr. Terry Lewis remains the Technical Director of the Core and has over ten years' experience in neuroscience related research. Dr. Lewis and Ms. Marissa Menard, a talented laboratory technician, work closely and directly with Core users throughout their training and experimental investigations. It is proposed to continue these services. It is proposed that the MDSC provide MicroBrightField stereology/morphometric systems which further enables UAB neuroscientists to accurately assess and quantitate the results of their IHC and ISH investigations. The additional stereology services to be offered in the MDSC uniquely positions the Core to train and assist UAB Neuroscience investigators with complete planning and performance of IHC and ISH experiments from fixation of tissue, section preparation, IHC/ISH protocol optimization, and final analysis utilizing the MicroBrightField systems. Over the previous nine years of funding, the MDSC has proven to be of great service to NINDS funded investigators and the entire UAB Neuroscience community. The Core consistently trains and assists over 50 students, postdocs, and investigators per year and is widely recognized as the ?go to? place for IHC, ISH and stereology expertise.. Of the 19 qualifying grants in the current application, 16 have utilized the MDSC emphasizing the Core's productivity and clear ongoing need for its services. By providing these services, the MDSC reduces startup time and redundant resources for laboratories wishing to incorporate IHC, ISH and stereology methods into their research as well as increasing productivity of more experienced investigators by expanding their capabilities to implement recently developed and powerful new sensitive detection methods.